


How to Tell Him? (Part one of two)

by Belladonna803



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna803/pseuds/Belladonna803
Summary: Ginny has something special to tell Harry. How will she do it?





	How to Tell Him? (Part one of two)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ginny smiled when he wrapped his arms around her from behind, his chin resting atop her head. Her hands were shaking a little as she entwined them with his.

How to tell him? She'd been going over a myriad of scenarios in her mind all day, each more outlandish than the next.

_Just say it._

"Ginny? You okay?" His voice was full of concern.

_Shit._ There was no fooling him. Damned perceptive, her Harry was.

She turned in his arms to face him, and suddenly all of her nervousness vanished. Pulling one of his hands between them, she pressed his palm to her belly.


End file.
